Kaapsche Stads Courant vol. II no. 55
Kaapsche Stads Courant, en Afrikaansche Berigter (Cape Town Gazette and African Advertiser) Printed Cape Town: Government Printing Office, 29 August 1801. Summary Official communications *Proclamation abolishing duty on grain, wine and brandy; reinstituting testing of wine and liquors (Castle of Good Hope, 26 August 1801). *Authorization to private citizens to take up lost anchors out of bays and harbours (Castle of Good Hope, 25 August 1801). Advertisements *Public sale at warehouse of Walker, Robertson & co. *Auction at the salesroom of Bray, Venables & co., 47 Strand Street. *Mr W. Marshall to settle debts. *Public sale at warehouse of Messrs. Strombom & co., Berg Street. *Joseph Marbach selling his house in Graave Street. *Public sale by the executors of Mrs Van Eerten of six houses and premises, slaves, gold, silver, furniture, two pianofortes, a cabinet organ, and a number of waggon horses. *G. T. Du Toit selling his vineyard in Wagenmakers Valley. Particulars available from A. S. Du Toit, 57 Bree Street. *Sale of considerable quantity of China porcelain, European earthware, glassware, and furniture at Miss Elizabeth Hemmy's, 15 Berg Street. *Public sale by the executors of late Mrs Engela Maria Rhenius, of a house and two warehouses on Heere Gracht, a warehouse on Koffy Street, and a garden on the Leeuwenbil. *The William, to sail 1 September, can take freight to Surinam or London. Cape Town, 29 August 1801 *Packet to St Helena's was unable to put in at the island and sailed on to Rio de Janeiro. London, 5 May 1801 *Dispatches from fleet. *Movements of English ships and messengers between Denmark, Sweden and Russia. *News from Hamburg that Danish troops to leave the city. Copenhagen, 28 April 1801 *Admiral Parker's ceasefire with Russians, Danish and Swedes. *English Fleet at Copenhagen expected to return to England. Hamburg, 1 May 1801 *Orders given for Danish troops to retire from Hamburg and environs. *City treasury forced to go into debt to meet extraordinary charges. *Elbe reopened to shipping. The Hague, 28 April 1801 *Consitutional changes expected to restore aspects of older system of government. *Servants of the House of Orange to have their pension arrears paid. Book review *M. Roux-Fazillac's Recherches historiques et critiques sur l'homme au Masque de Fer (Paris, 1801). Slave auction *53 slaves made prize from French ships to be auctioned off by the vice-admiralty court. Transcription Masthead Geauthorizeerde ---- Kaapsche Stads Courant, en Afrikaansche Berigter ---- Deel II. ZATERDAG, den 29ste AUGUSTUS, 1801. Getal 55. ---- Gouvernement Plakaat Door Zyne Edelheid, den Generaal Majoor FRANCIS DUNDAS, Collonel van zyne Majesteits Schotse Brigade, Gouverneur van Carrick Fergus in Ierland, Luitenant Gouverneur en Opperbevelhebber van zyne Majesteits Casteel, Stad en Colonie de Kaap de Goede Hoop, in Zuid Afrika, en den Resorte van dien, en Ordinair en Vice Admiraal van dezelve. Nademaal aan my uit verscheidene Representatien is te voren gekoomen, dat de Landlieden deeser Colonie thans onder zeer gewichtige inconvenientien komen te leggen, .. ---- Governements Advertentie Nademaal de tot hiertoegeemployeerde middelen, om de Baayen en Havens van deese Colonie vry te houden van verlorene Ankers, niet met het gewenschte effect zyn gepaard gegaan; zo werden alle persoonen hoe ook genaamd hierby geauthoriseert om alle deselve Ankers op te zoeken en op te neemen onder de volgende voorwaarden ... ---- Advertisements Zuiker, Neteldoeken, Katoene Vrouwe Kousen, Tabak, &c. Op aanstaande Maandag den 31ste deezer, zal ten pakhuize van Walker, Robertson &Co. Worden Verkogt :Negen en dertig zakken witte Brazilsche suiker. :26 rollen Brazilsche tabak. :Effen en met streepjes gewerkte neteldoeken met couleuren, en doreas. :Een kist met smal gestreepte diemitten. :Een dito met gingham. :Een kist met koussekoopers waaren, waar onder eerste en tweede soort fyne vrouwe katoene koussen. :En een kist met effen, en gestreepte fluweelen aangebragt in de Anna en Maria. Matthiessen, Vendu-meester. ---- Verkooping in de Vendutie Kamer van Bray, Venables, en Co., No. 47, Strand Straat. Op heden den 29ste dezer, zal worden verkogt Meubelen, Glas-werk, en Schilderyen, &c. &c. &c. Toebehoorende aan den Heer George Williamson, Geweezen Commissaris van het Arsenaal. Voorts verscheide andere artikelen, en huisraad. Ten zelve dage. Een zeer lieflyk en wel gestemd groot Piano Forte, in volmaakte order, met registers. ---- De Heer W. Marshall voornemens zynde deeze Colonie te verlaaten, verzoekt, aan alle de gene welke iets van hem te vorderen hebben daar van te doen blyken, en de zodaanige, welke aan hem verschuldigd zyn, betaaling te doen ten huise van de Wed. Poggenpoel, in de Zieke Dwars Straat. ---- Op aanstaande Woensdag den 2de September, Zullen ten Pakhuise van de Heeren Strombom en Co. in de Berg Straat, Publiek worden verkogt, de onderstaande Commissie Goederen, als Neteldoeken, diemitten, watte dekens, zwarte kant, zyde mofjes zwarte zyde modes, zyde en sayette officiers sjerpen, zak boekjes, yzer- en blik werk, en veele andere in Engeland gemaakte goederen. ---- Op Zaterdag den 5de September , 1801. Zal, door Joseph Marbach, voor Contant Geld, verkogt woren. Een huis en erve in de Graave Straat, naast Jan Bam. ---- De gemachtigdens van de Weduwe wylen Casparus Jan van Eerten, Maaken by deeze bekend, dat zyn van meening zyn, omme Op den 7de en 8ste der aanstaande maand September, 1801, By publike vendutie te verkoopen, Dezelfs Boedel, bestaande in Zes huisen en erven, slaaven en slaavinnen, goud, zilver, en meubilaire goederen, als mede twee forte pianos, een cabinet orgel, en eenige aanteel en geleerde wagen paarden. ---- Uit de Hand te Koop. Een Wyn Plaats met zyn toebehorend vaat werk, en eenige leggers wyn, van G. T. Du Toit, geleegen aan de Wagenmaakers Valley. Te bevraagen in de Bree Straat, No. 57, by A. S. Du Toit. ---- Op aanstaande Zaterdag, den 5de September, Zal ten huise van Mejuffrouw Elizabeth Hemmy, No. 15 in de Berg Straat, Worden Verkogt. Een aanzienlyke quantiteit Chineesch blaauw porcelein, Europisch aarden-werk, glas-werk, en meubilaire goederen. ---- Op Maandag, Dinsdag, en Woensdag, den 14de, 15de en 16de der Maand September, Zullen Heeren Executeuren de Boedels van Wylen Mejof. Engela Maria Rhenius, Weduwe de Heer Johannes Karnspek, Doen Verkoopen, Een Huis en Erf en twee annexe Pakhuisen, geleegen op de Heere Gragt, op de Hoek van de Kerk Straat. 2. Een Pakhuis en Erf en vier Huurhuisen geleegen in de Koffy Steeg, op de Hoek van de Boom Straat. 3. Een Thuin, genaamd de schoone Kloof geleegen op de Leeuwenbil. Voorts voor Contant Geld, een party huismeubelen, Slaaven en Slaavinnen, Paarden, Wagens, &c. N.B. De Koopers van de vaste Goederen kunnen, mits stellende goede Borgen, ten genoegen van Heeren Verkoopers, de eerste Paaien op Interest behouden. Op Zaterdag den 12de September zal alles aan het Woonhuis te zien zyn. ---- Na Surinaamen of na London. Het extra wel bezeild schip William, met kopere huid, gevoerd door Capitein Colborne, zal, op de Eerste der aanstaande Maand, in geredheid zyn, om laading na eene der bovengem. plaatse in te neemen. Te bevraagen by den Capitein aan boord, in Tafel Baai, of by den Heer Hogan, in Berg Straat. Kaap Stad den 26ste August, 1801. ---- Kaap Stad. Zaterdag, den 29ste Augustus, 1801. ---- London den 5de Mey, 1801. ---- Kopenhagen den 28ste April. ---- Hamburg den 1ste Mey. ---- Extract Missive. 's Haagen den 28ste April. ---- De Man met het yzere Masker. M. Roux-Fazillac, Fransch Autheur, heeft onlangs in Parys een Werkje uitgegeven, handelende over het bovenstaande, waarnaar men zedert lange onderzoek gedaan heeft. M. Roux-Fazillac heeft een naauwkeurig onderzoek gedaan, raakende de Regeering van Lodewyk de XIV, en aleer de Revolutie, had hy van het Gouvernement toegang verkreegen tot de Gedenkschriften van dien tyd, om dezelve te doorleezen, waar door hy in staat wierd gesteld, om deeze zaak op te helderen. M. Roux-Fazillac in zyn Boek, onder den Tytel van "Historische en Oordeelkundige Onderzoekingen, raakende den Man met het yzere Masker," tragt voor eerst de verschillende Gevoelens te wederleggen, aantoonende, dat de Gevangene, nog Fouquet, Lauzun, Monmouth, Vermandois, Beaufort, nog een ouder Broeder, nog Tweeling Broeder, nog een onwettig Broeder, van Lodewyk de XIV konde weezen. Het denkbeeld van den Schryver is, dat het Arrest en Gevangenis deezes man het gevolg was van eene bedekte Staathandel, waarvan hy den volgende reden geeft. In het Jaar 1632 had de Koning van Vrankryk Pigneral, met de daartoe behoorende Landstreeken van het Huis van Savooyen, gekogt: dog Casal was, als eene der Sleutelen van Italien, van meer belang; om welke Fortres meester te worden, de Hertog van Mantua, een Prins, die door zyne Moeder, zeer toegedaan aan het Huis van Oostenryk, geleid wierd, moest worden overgehaald. De Abt d’Estrades, Ambassadeur van het Hof van Versailles te Venetien, ondernam in het Jaar 1677 deeze moeielyke Negotiatie: zekere Graaf Matthioly, een doortrapt en onderneemend Man, en zeer wel staande by den Hertog van Mantua, wierd hiertoe aangesprooken. Matthioly, greetig om eene groote Rol te speelen, liet zig hierin gebruiken, en haalde den Hertog over, of ten minsten, schreef zig zelve zulks toe. ::Vervolg hierna ---- Verkooping van Slaaven black child running Ingevolge Vonnisse van het Vice Admiraliteits Hof. Op Donderdag den 3de September, Zal ten Huise van den Heer Kannemeyer, In het Openbaar Verkogt worden Omtrent 53 slaaven, prys gemaakt uit de Scheepen la Raisonable, l'Amitie, en l'Oiseau, door den Wel Ed. Getr. Heer Charles Elphinstone, voerende zyne Majesteits Schip Diomedes. :Kaap Stad den 29ste August. 1801. ---- Colophon Gedrukt en alle Zaterdagen uitgegeeven, ter Drukkery van het Gouvernement, No. 35, Plein Straat; alwaar de Inschryving geschiet en alle Bekendmaakingen en Adressen, worden aangenoomen, daagelyks van 9 tot 1 Uur Category:History of news 18010829 Category:Printed in Cape Town Category:Printed by Government Printing Office, Cape Town Category:Printed on 29 August 1801 18010826 18010825 0829 0505 0428 0501 0428 Category:Advertisements Category:Slave auctions Category:Book reviews